Tear's of a goddess
by Hazuki Wolf
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: A relaxed night

_A goddess's tear_

_When orphan Nerina and her friends go on a ship to Albany she gets sucked into an adventure she'd never forget!_

_~~Authors note~~ This is my first fanfic so don't judge too hard, if it seems I have copied anything it was unintentional! Please tell me what you think, I love reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own POTC! Only my own characters! ~~_

_Nerina stood in the water at the beach in seacliffe. The crashing waves comforted her, as if it was washing away her troubles. She was out late-night swimming with some of her friends; she loved the sea, so naturally she said yes. Tonight she was feeling at peace, unusual, she was usually, well, rather down, she wasn't emo or anything, it's just what you get when you've been in an orphanage since you were born, you kinda can't help it._

" Nerina! " called her bestie Imogen "we better go, 'tis getting late... ". Nerina grudgingly moved from the shallow water and trudged back to the shore to meet her friends. Madelyn had dark hair as thick as cement with very Latin features, Imogen was a paler shade of skin with freckles and red hair, Nerina was African American and had rather light-ish skin for her ethnic group and had midnight black eyes and wavy black hair, sometimes her friends would tease her and call her a mermaid because of her unnatural beauty and love of the sea.

"What happened to you there? It was like you were in a trance" asked Madelyn

"Mmph, really, no I can't be happy, that's impossible" mumbled Nerina sarcastically

"Ha-ha... I was joking, but really, you looked dazed"

"She was thinking about POTC" joked Immy.

Embarrassed because they were right, she shrugged "I like the sea"

"We know that" quipped Imogen knowingly.

"Let's go over to my house, we can watch POTC" called Madelyn. She was in love with it, as were the others. Nerina wasn't listening, throughout the whole conversation she'd been staring at something shiny in the wall of the cliff. "I'll catch up with you guys back at maddys" called Nerina. " 'Kay " called Imogen. Nerina walked up to the tall cliff wall and peered at the shiny thing. She dusted it off and pulled it out. It was a silver scale attached to a bronze cord, it shone brightly in the moon and had a picture of a wolf on it. She hung it around her neck, it felt oddly right, she hurried up after the others. No one saw her "newly acquired" jewelry piece, they were watching AWE in the home-theatre, they were having a sleepover celebrating their senior-year at school.

"Omg, he looks so cool like that!" called Immy pointing at the T.V. , showing a picture of Will in his "captain of the Flying Dutchman" outfit. "AWE isn't the best movie though" mumbled Madelyn, she liked Norry better and was still wiping tears from her face when squid-man stabbed him. After the movie was finished, they went to reload on popcorn and sit back down to watch the first two again.

"Eek! I love the way Jackie enters the port" squealed Madelyn "I know" answered Immy "now shut up" I barked. "whaddya say to three shillings and we forget the name" they quoted simultaneously with Jack and giggled. Nerina's friend s were obsessed with the movie, Maddy's walls disappeared under the posters and figures, Immy's were covered in drawings and autographed posters, Nerina's walls were blank, save for one poster, although her desk was a "navigation table" and she knew more about the history and actual story that the rest of them did.

Immy called Nerina non-obsessed, but in fact she was smitten and would dream about it every night and would copy out quotes when she was bored, she just acted more like said pirate in ways, than an exited fangirl would, she tried rum once but threw up immediately and decided she'd stick with good ol' coffee. The girls watched intently as Jack was in the jail cell talking to Will. "what I'd do to be in that movie" exclaimed Nerina. "aye!" said Immy. As they watched the movies over and over, one by one they fell asleep, it was about 4am then.

"_Daughter" a voice called through the eerie black of Nerina's mind, "daughter..."_

"_Nerina, girl! Listen"_

_Nerina jumped up. She was in a small clearing, there was a treehouse in the middle and many natives surrounded it with candles and fire. She spotted a woman with hands on her hips, tapping her foot, "Hello Nerina" Nerina was shocked to see it was Tia Dalma. _

"_I'm dreaming" she murmured _

" _That may be so, but et don't mean et did not happen"_

"_What?"_

"_You must be tired, come" she said beckoning her to come to the shack. Tia Dalma poured her a drink, it smelled like honey and some type of flower_

"_You must prepare"_

"_What for?"_

"_Your destiny"_

"_You aren't even real!"_

_Tia Dalma slapped her arm in annoyance "did dat feel real?"_

"_ow..." she said rubbing her arm_

"_Just be ready, my daughter"_

_Nerina took a sip of her drink, slowly the world span round and round her head, the background contorting and twisting, then there was a sudden darkness._

"Aah" Nerina yelled. She sat up in her doona, breathing loudly. _It was just a dream_, she said to herself. If it was a dream why did her arm hurt so much, and why did her mouth taste funny? The other girls were up long before, and were making breakfast, Nerina fingered the scale on her necklace, it's smoothness comforted her.

Today (which I failed to mention) they were going to go on an old ship and sail to Albany and back, they would learn to sail and take fencing lessons in the process, they had put together all their money and Immy's parents, knowing their obsession, had contributed some money as well.

The girls had packed the day before and had brought all their bags to maddy's house and then Immy's parents would drive them there (Maddy was the only driver, and her car needed servicing). Nerina felt bad that she could only provide so much, and didn't have parents to back her up, Immy told her not to worry, but she couldn't help it.

Immy's mom dropped them off and the girls went to find the leader. There was a commotion at the dock with about 50 people there, some parents some were going on the trip and some just stopped by to see what was going on. They went to a group of people in the corner of the the dock, who were signing forms and talking. After they signed in they went onboard to look around

The girls were put into a room on deck next to the "captain's cabin" where the leaders slept. Four other girls were also put in, Yasmin, Lynette, Anaya and the leader Nasira, who was only two years their senior, there were a total of 20 people onboard. The students were ushered to go downstairs into the other rooms. A tall man stood at the front of the group "Ok students, welcome to shipwreck!" called the man. Immy felt slightly uncomfortable, shipwreck? Not good, she thought.

"My name is Ivan, and this is Melody" he said cheerfully "I'm sure you will be comfortable in your rooms and will enjoy the trip" with that word the "new sailors" went to the rail to say goodbye to their loved-ones.

As the boat moved off the "sailors" went to the middle of the deck to wait "Okay recruits, the first thing we'll be doing is how to sail, without crashing or doing something else you wouldn't like, by the way the cannons are just for show" a couple of groans from the boys could be heard. Ivan smiled "Now first we'll learn how to steer the ship".

Ivan went on to tell us how certain parts of a ship were, and what to do if someone falls overboard and how to understand the sailor's lingo. Throughout the whole thing the students were reeling and rocking not used to the rocking movements of the ship, some were sick and were falling over, Nerina however was unfazed with the movements and just changed the way she walked, Nasira thought that was smart and that Nerina was the first to get her "sea-legs"

Nerina also seemed to have done sailing before and managed to work the ship beautifully, or so said Ivan. Some of the students got tired and did not wish to work or were sea-sick and were bound to their hammocks or leaning against the rail, Nerina then eagerly took their place, she felt so normal at the wheel. Nerina and her friends retired to their room for a break, although Nerina had to be dragged from the wheel. "urgh! How do you do that"? Moaned Yasmin as she bent over the privy in the room just next-door. "Do what?" asked Nerina "the walking thing, How'd ya get ye sea-legs so quickly?"

"I dunno, how'd you change the way you speak so quickly?" retorted Nerina.

"And you are so good at steering!" said Lynette, her blonde hair peeking out from her hammock

"Hmmh, thanks, you guys are good too though"

"No, I steer like a banana"

"I didn't know bananas could steer" quipped Anaya.

Soon it was time for lunch. Lunch was actually really good, some lamb potatoes and veggies, the leaders cooked for that meal but they said that they'd have to cook later on.

They were given the rest of the day off, but most of them were bound to their hammocks or bunks, Nerina was sitting at the helm with her guitar.

"_Last night I blacked out I think_

_What did you, what did you put in my drink?_

_I remember making out and then, oh, oh_

_I woke up with a new tattoo_

_Your name was on me and my name was on you_

_I will do it all over again "_

_(Avril Lavigne smile)_

She strummed singing with her guitar, Nasira, the leader, was on deck "you like it out here?" Nasira called. Stunned, Nerina stopped and turned around "yeah, it's peaceful"

"You sailed before"?

"Actually, no"

"Cool, you are fantastic, you know"

"Really"?

"Yes"

"Thanks"

Nasira smiled "see ya!"

"Bye"

Nerina continued singing

_Yeah_

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since every day and everything has_

_Felt this right_

_And now you're turning all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I smile_

Nerina smiled and stopped playing, thoughts of Potc creeping back into her mind. She was glad she'd come, and glad she got this opportunity, she fingered the scale around her neck, heck yes, this is where she belongs.

_Nerina was walking around an island, there were tribal people surrounding a clearing, there was a small treehouse in the centre. Nerina walked inside and found Tia Dalma cleaning out a jar in the corner. "welcom' child" she called in her heavily accented voice "I've been waiting, you like your skills?". Nerina paused_

"_I guess, the weird thing is that I've never been on a boat"._

"_Well darling, it ees becaus' you are from here, you were meant to be on a ship"._

"_what?"_

"_you are an orphan are you not? in your world anyway"_

"_Yees" Nerina replied cautiously_

"_You will come, daughter, you will" said Tia in an eerie voice, she pushed a ring into her hand, everything was fading, and nothing but darkness remained in Nerina's sight._

_~~oooh why is Tia following Nerina? What is that scale for?~~_

_~~Authors note: yes I know it kinda sucks and is slow, but I promise you it'll speed up! Please send reviews, I love em! ~~_


	2. Chapter: 2 I

Chapter two: fencing lesson

~After this chapter I promise thing's will speed up okay? : -3 ~

~Disclaimer: see previous chapter~

Nerina woke up early in the morning, she'd been too awake to sleep and the slow rocking of the ship didn't help, it just made her long for fresh air more. She breathed in the fresh morning air, loving its crispness. She felt a digging into her back; she felt around and pulled out a ring from her pocket.

The ring was an intricate weave of gold and silver, with a large stone in the middle, as with her necklace, it had a detailed carving of a wolf into it. The dream she had last night, came back to her in a flash, the ring that Tia Dalma had pushed into her hand, was it the same one?

She pushed the thought out of her mind, but deep inside she knew it was the ring. She shuddered and slipped the ring on her right forefinger, and went up to the wheel, she thought it would clear her head and calm her down.

Later that day, they went on deck for a fencing lesson. Melody taught them the basic parries, strokes, jabs and footwork, she gave them a wooden practice sword, then paired them up for a competition.

_Up, down, parry, twist, slice, jump,_ the moves were imprinted into her mind; she quickly turned and dodged Yasmine's jab at her shoulder.

Then hit the side of her sword against Yasmine's, forcing it into the wooden deck and held her at sword point. "Nerina wins!" shouted Ivan. Nerina wiped the sweat from her forehead and went off side.

The competition lasted till about 3:00 pm and the finalists were Nerina, Immy, a guy called Josh and another guy called Tim, the winner would then verse Melody.

Nerina quickly made mince meat of Tim, but Josh beat Immy.

Josh was a bit harder to beat than Tim but only won because Josh cheated, so Nerina won by default.

Nerina would now verse Melody. Melody was a champion fencer and had won several competitions; Nerina doubted she'd win. Nerina's face was stone hard with concentration, if she made a mistake, she'd be toast for sure. She circled Melody for a bit, the launched into a series of quick jabs and slices to surprise her. Melody was taken by surprise but managed to deflect them all.

After about ten minutes of fighting, the two women were thoroughly tired-out; Nerina took deep breaths, trying to regulate her breathing. She felt like something had taken over her body and instinctively, she set out a long series of attacks on Melodies shoulders and chest.

She used the momentum from her first swing and sliced at her stomach. Melody fell back from the impact and looked up at Nerina in awe. It took a few moments for Nerina to register what just happened, she'd gotten a stroke of strength and defeated a champion, with less than one day's practice. She shook her head and put her sword in the box and walked back to the sidelines. "What on earth happened there"? Called Madelyn "I didn't know you took fencing lessons"!

"I don't"

"You're kidding me"

"No"

"You do know what just happened, right"?

"I beat Melody"?

"Yes, but she's a state champion"!

"I know, what I don't know is what I just did"

"…"

Nerina walked past Madelyn and made her way to the cabin. She fell onto her hammock and slept of exhaustion.

She woke to the smell of smoke. She sat up quickly; the whole deck was on fire! Madelyn and Immy were nowhere to be seen. She burst outside and all she saw was thick smoke and fire. Coughing she made her way to the helm, she spotted a dark shape moving out to sea.

She frantically looked for any of her friends but couldn't see any. Hacking and coughing, she decided the best option was to go into the sea.

She broke off a large part of non-burnt wood and jumped into the water, she swam off, using the wood as a kickboard. From a way off she watched the burning ship collapse, tears dominated most of her face, trying to figure out what happened. She then witnessed the strangest thing.

She saw a bright metallic flash, and the flames that licked the ship disappeared, the ship then repaired itself, it then span into the air faster and faster and grew very small then disappeared.

Too tired to think, Nerina nestled herself on the wood and cried herself to sleep. She awoke and found herself on a sofa in a small shack.

She sat up, wondering if this was a dream, then remembering the crash, started crying all over again. She was surprised to see a Jamaican lady holding a tray of some sort of fruit. She rubbed her eyes and pinched herself; she was in Tia Dalma's shack!

Tia smiled "why do you cry my child"

"y-y-you don't exist"!

"Oh, really, in dat case I better go" she said and turned around

"Wait"!

"Yes"?

"How'd I get here…and why did you burn our ship and kill my friends"?

Tia paused angrily "fool! That was not I! That was Barbossa and his Queen Anne!"

"Oh…" a sudden wave of hate and sorrow overwhelmed her and tears started forming again.

Tia sighed, "your friends did not die"

Nerina's face lit up "what do you mean, I saw the ship and everything!"

"You were moved here, that was not the cruise ship… it was mine"

"Huh?"

"We talk this over at breakfast"

Tia placed a tray in front of Nerina, she took a bite of the fruit and watched as Tia took a sip of the honey drink she'd had in her first dream

"Now, let me tell you a story. _When te gods were young and reckless, serene, te goddess of te moon fell in love with te sun god Elio, she adored him, and so, every morning and every night dey would pass around earth in unison. The earth was covered in land and the sea did not exist. But one night Elio betrayed Serene and turned her away to the other side of eart, to be a light for night, and instead went for Damia te goddess of natural forces. Serene was so hurt by Elio's actions, dat she sobbed for 100 years straight. Her crying made te salty sea, where aquatic life was formed. Some of her tears fell onto the sacred grounds of stone hedge, where four immortal goddess' were born. Me, Calypso, the god of the sea, Estela god of he stars, Nalani god of te sky and, you Nerina, god of storms-"_

"What"? Gasped Nerina "I-I'm a… immortal goddess"?

"Yes, will you please let me finish?"

"Sorry"

"_Serene soon died after that and I took her place, the rest of the goddesses were hunted down for their immortality and the first two were quickly disposed of, Nerina was the youngest and was only a baby, so, to protect her, was taken to another dimension altogether by me._ That ring you own signifies you are immortal, the necklace you own signifies your connection with the sea, and ability to control it, if one mortal has all four rings, they will become immortal."

"…Wow" Nerina was stunned; stunned to find that, firstly her favourite movie was a real occurrence in time, and the fact that she was a goddess! How cool!

"…Calypso?"

"Yes child?"

"Um, if you were freed, how come you are still here?"

Calypso laughed "just because I am free does not mean I cannot be human, How did you tink dat I visited Davy Jones, eh?"

"Oh, and if I'm safe at, you know, um, back there, why am I here, can I ever visit"?

"One, dis is where you belong so you won't be going back, two, you are needed here, to help witty Jack un-shrink him beloved ship, and to reclaim mine"

Nerina's heart did a double skip when she heard that she was helping Jack Sparrow, her favourite character ever, one problem, "how do I do that!"

"First, you have to reclaim the sword of triton, den, I will tell you wat to do, I will find you, do not worry, and you may find this useful"

Calypso placed a small doll in her hand.

Nerina looked at the somewhat comedic version of Jack-voodoo doll and smiled

Calypso smiled back, and the whole earth started shifting again.

~This was a kinda slow and short chapter, wait for chapter three! ~


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting friends

~Authors note: The language that Nerina speaks is Swahili, if you wanted to know, I thank my only reviewer, you are awesome! Please review, it doesn't take long ~

Chapter 3: A deal, a storm, and a VERY unexpected visit

Nerina walked through the rowdy streets of Tortuga, hoping to find a glimpse of Jack, still a bit unsure of herself. How will I defend myself? Will I stand out? Will I know how to act? Will I even be able to get back? I wonder if I can do this?

"WHAT ON EARTH?" she yelled, some drunk went plummeting from the roof & fell at her feet, she mumbled to herself and slowly stepped around and continued walking.

She loved POTC but being in it was a slightly different story. She spotted a hanging sign creaking in the wind _the faithful bride _Nerina smiled, if she was to find Jack anywhere it'd be here.

Sure enough, she spotted a swaying figure at the end of the bar. It took all of her logical mind and soul to not scream and ask Jack for his autograph. Instead she walked quietly up behind him and waited for the "opportune moment".

"Gibbs!" Jack called to the other side of the bar.

"Yes cap'n?"

"The trumpet player quitted and the goat ate my coat"

"In other words… the pearls still bottled, aye?"

"…. Maybe"

"Riight, Well, now what?"

Jack paused.

Nerina took the opportunity to see if this straw doll actually worked.

"Nyah!" she herd a yell from Jack as she drew her dagger against the doll. She stopped. "Turn around" she whispered to the doll.

Jack slowly turned around; Nerina let him see the doll for a brief second and smiling evilly, walked across the bar to get some drinks. A shocked expression crossed Jack's face.

"Gibbs?"

"Yes cap'n?"

"We have a problem"

Nerina chose a corner table and sunk down onto a chair, putting her feet up onto the table.

Soon enough, Jack walked across the bar with Gibbs not far behind.

"Sit" she commanded and handed him a tankard of rum.

He smiled coldly and pulled out his pistol threateningly.

"I believe you have me, and I want me back."

"What this thing?" she held up the doll.

Jack lunged for "him" but he only succeeded in tipping over Nerina's drink- she'd surprisingly developed a taste for rum.

She frowned.

"Now, that wasn't nice"

Said Nerina scratching the doll with the ornately decorated dagger she swiped off Calypso. She watched Jack contort in pain and drop the gun, she wished she didn't have to be so cruel to her favourite character, but how else would she catch his attention?

Jack sat down "whaddya want with me?" he asked.

"I'm here to strike a deal with you"

"Oh really?" Jack flashed his trademark grin.

"And what deal would that be, love?"

Nerina leaned forward.

"I'm here to pick up a certain ship, unfortunately its size makes it unusable"

Jack grabbed his pearl protectively. Nerina laughed.

"Not the pearl Jack, Calypso's"

Jack's eyes widened "Calypso's eh, and how'd you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things, sparrow, I believe you are in possession of a ship called the _bénie et maudite, yes?"_

"The blessed and cursed... I think so," said Jack thoughtfully

"That and..." she frowned "I do not need anything at the present, but I want three favours from you, anything at anytime, and you'll have to help me, or else" she waved the doll.

Jack thought about this for a minute.

"What's in it for me?"

"… If you give me the _bénie et maudite _and those wishes, I will in return, resize your beloved pearl and show you how to get something you've been searching for since you knew what it was"

"And what is that?"

"Immortality"

Jack's grin soon returned

"Okay then…one more thing, miss…"

"Nerina" she pointed out

"Nerina, I'm the captain"

Nerina paused and fingered the doll in annoyance, and relief, she didn't know a thing about captaining a ship, besides that of which she learnt on the cruise.

" Fine, I'm 1st mate though, until I get my… er, Calypso's ship back…deal?"

"Deal...what about me?" he said, pointing to the doll.

"no...you got a problem with that?" she tightened her grip on the doll.

"...fine" Jack gasped out, he frowned at Nerina.

They shook hands, it seemed as if electricity shot up Nerina's arms. She smiled grimly to herself.

"_Kama mimi kuishi kwamba mbali..."_

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

In the morning, Tortuga is surprisingly quiet and empty,

most occupants hung-over or dead, and the three managed to get to the docks without much fuss. Calypso had been kind enough to provide a sloop called the _rapidez or speed, _Jack managed to find a few old crewmembers, as well as some new ones.

The ship was rather average with nothing special, but that couldn't be helped.

"Raise the anchor and set sail for…" Jack looked at me; I grabbed his compass and hoped it didn't point to him. She squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated on what Calypso had promised her, Thankfully, it pointed west of Tortuga.

"That way" pointed Nerina.

"Aye, that way" said Jack as he pointed in the same direction. The ship lurched to the left and they were off.

Nerina leaned on the railing of the old sloop and looked back at the shrinking island of Tortuga.

_Goddess? _Nerina was still trying to figure this word out. If I was a goddess, why couldn't I remember any of it? Where were her friends when they were needed? She'd always been the unsure quiet one, now she was suddenly a deity!

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are, indeed, troubled, aye?"

"Uh, aye" she replied absently, staring into the horizon. Jack pulled up beside her.

"Well?" slurred Jack. He pulled up beside her. Nerina sighed, "I miss my friends," she confessed. "Is that all?" replied Jack.

"Yes…" Nerina couldn't tell Jack she was a goddess yet, she figured he'd figure it out sooner or later. "Well, you know, you've always got ol' Jack for a friend, and your crew, they're the most trustworthy crew, if there is such a thing" said Jack. Nerina smiled, that was a bit out of character for Jack, after all, she'd just threatened him last night, but after al,l said pirate is unpredictable. Gibbs stared at the sky, clouds forming on the edge of the horizon. "I think a storms coming, we'd better avoid it."

"oh really?" grumbled Nerina under her breath.

"We have no choice Gibbs, that's where we have to go" shrugged Jack "we'll manage"

_later on_

" 'Ye best stay inside lass" Gibbs said to Nerina.

" 'Tis a big storm"

"And?" said Nerina indignantly.

"Well, a storm is no place for a lass"

"_Mimi ni Mungu wa kike wa dhoruba wewe idiot_!"

"What?"

"Never mind, I'm staying"

"Whatever you say miss"

The storm was wild, tossing the ship left and right, Jack was yelling orders to the crew and Nerina was holding onto the ropes for dear life. Yet, she wasn't scared.

"Nerina!" called Marty (that midget guy)

"What?" yelled Nerina.

"Gibbs wants to see you! He's at the wheel!"

"Aye!"

Nerina stumbled over to the wheel

" What is it?"

"I checked a –" a big wave splashed over Gibbs.

"Swahili dictionary, I recog-" Nerina slipped as another wave plummeted down.

"-Nised the language and-" Yet another wave hit the ship

"Darn this bloody weather!... You're the goddess of storms?"

_oops,_ he figured it out; she'd better keep her Swahili comments to herself.

"Err, Aye! And?"

"Well can't you stop this-... bloody storm?"

"How?"

"You're the god woman not me!"

"I'm kinda new to this whole god thing, I don't know!"

"Try, or we'll go down with this storm!"

"Uhh…" Nerina closed and focused her mind, she hummed that mermaid song from the forth movie to herself, to help her concentrate. The noise and rain seemed to blur out, it was just she and the storm, she suddenly felt this burst of energy from nowhere and she opened her eyes.

The waves were smaller and the clouds were receding. She called quietly "stop…please?" the waves and rain froze and shrank away.

She flexed her fingers "wow…" she mumbled to herself.

The crew were stunned and heads turned to her direction, Nerina shrugged and turned away from the rail. "Back to work!" called Nerina.

"Gibbs?" Jack whispered,

"What happened?"

"Well, let's just say you have one powerful first mate there" Gibbs mumbled, shaking his head.

Nerina was rather tired and rested on the steps and took a long swig of her new favored drink.

Jack walked up to her "What did you do- just then?"

Nerina shrugged "I really do not know, I suppose Gibbs told you?"

"No"

"I'm Calypso's sister, an immortal goddess from the beginning of time, a storm goddess"

Jack raised his eyebrows "I didn't know _she_ had a sister…you can stop storms?"

"I guess so"

" So… can you raise them?"

"Probably, I don't really know much about this, I know only the information, from Calypso, and I didn't even know _this life_ could be possible!"

"What do you mean? What's possible?"

"Never mind…"

There was an awkward silence until…

"Man, er ladies overboard!" called a guy from the crows nest.

Jack and I scrambled up and I got out my spyglass and looked overboard.

"Oohh lord…"

~Ooh cliffhanger! Whom did Nerina find? I am kinda busy with school and will try and update every Saturday, but I'm only going to update if I can get 2 more reviews! C'mon, even if you think this sucks, it's not that hard! :0~


End file.
